


Sleepy confessions

by Princes_Stash



Category: Lego Ninjago, The LEGO Ninjago Movie (2017)
Genre: Crushes, Love Confessions, M/M, Sleeping Together, Sleeptalking, Sleepy Cuddles, TechnoShipping, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Zane is learning about his feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28057023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princes_Stash/pseuds/Princes_Stash
Summary: The hot summer in the monastery was not really different than any other years. But of course this didn't change the fact that sometimes the ninja had trouble sleeping and that night was no exception.
Relationships: Jay Walker/Zane
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	Sleepy confessions

The hot summer in the monastery was not really different than any other years. But of course this didn't change the fact that sometimes the ninja had trouble sleeping and that night was no exception.

_11.36 PM_

Jay was rolling in the sheets trying to find a comfortable position but no such luck. He was sweaty and the full moon certainly didn't help as it luminated everything around him.  
Jay couldn't bear the heat, he was so frustrated not being able to sleep and rather for some time now. The brunette already took his shirt off but the heat only stung more.  
This certainly wasn't the only hellish night so far.

This heat made him fantasize about a certain ninja - I mean heck... He fantasized about this man all the time, no matter the circumstance.

Blue let out a silent cry.

_“Mhh… Zane...”_

If only… If only Zane could help…  
Jay already knew it was kind of out of the question. He had an unbearing crush on the ice ninja for such a long time, it could probably be counted not just in months anymore. It would certainly be so embarrassing for Jay. Plus Zane was sleeping, he wouldn't want to trouble him.

_12.47 AM_

Jay kept moping around in his bed for an hour or so, falling in and out of sleep which felt even more hopeless. Time was passing so slowly and it was a pain to look at his phone for time, noticing how little had passed.

Jay was getting desperate… it certainly wasnt this bad every night but god this was just torture.

Jay stood up, not actually believing himself he was going to do it.

Blue quietly left his room, trying not to make too much sound as the walls weren't exactly the thickest and roaming around the monastery during the night certainly wasn't allowed.

Thankfully Zane’s room was only right across the hallway. Jay closed his door with a soft click which still made him cringe in hopes no one heard that.

Jay paused for a moment recollecting himself and building up the courage to knock.

He sighed.

Jay's small freckled hand softly knocked as he slowly opened the door to peek in the room.

“Z-Zane?... Are you awake?” Jay whispered but realized how dumb he sounded… of course he was sleeping. Jay beat himself up for every little thing when it came to communicating with Zane in any sort, always overthinking and feeling embarrassed. 

Jay scanned the room and sure enough Zane was sleeping.

Zanes inner sensors noted Jay's entrance and woke up to Jay's distress.

“Greetings friend, is something the matter? It’s 12.58 AM,” Zane directly questioned in a low tone.

“I...I uhm...” Jay wasn't sure what to say, he really should have planned this out beforehand.

Zane got up from his bed noting in the soft moonlight the fact that Jay was very sweaty and sleepless. He placed a hand on the freckled forehead to properly check his temperature to make sure Jay wasn't running a fever. Jay wasn't but he certainly didn't feel any less terrible.

“I uu-uh...” Jay stuttered at the sudden chilled hand on his forehead, although the sensation was very short lived.

Jay cleared his throat. “Um… I couldn't sleep because it’s, uhm, too hot and u-uhm… I was wondering if uh-”

“I could help you?” Zane finished his sentence in a caring tone.

“Y-yeah… could you?” Jay still wasn't confident in his request.

“Of course Jay, although we would need to be quite close to each other, is that alright with you? I wouldn't want to intrude on your personal space, friend.”

Blue immediately flushed, he didn’t think about how this would actually play out. Of course Zane would need to be in close proximity.

“It’s quite fine, don't worry… I dont mind.” The last few words fell a lot more silent but Zane accepted this answer as to proceed further.

“Alright, you may lay down on the bed Jay, I assure you my sheets are a lot cooler as my body is much more colder.”

Jay softly nodded looking in those bright blue eyes that seemed to be glowing very faintly. He awkwardly crawled into bed and Zane followed. 

“Comfortable Jay?” Zane made sure.

Jay nodded again as he laid besides Zane looking in his eyes, they had to share the pillow as Zane never had the need for any more than one so they were even closer. Jay knew this was more than just comfortable - this was amazing, he could smell the ice ninja’s scent in the sheets. It was faint as the covers had been recently washed and of course the sheets were chilled and felt so nice. It felt like heaven.

It only took minutes for Jay to fall asleep, as he was already missing out on so much sleep and having someone whom he had been loving for so long now next to him felt so comforting.

Zane soon followed, first making sure Jay was fast asleep and comfortable. He cared.

_2.12 AM_

Zanes sensors felt a bump in his chest. He woke up, noticing that Jay completely clung around him, nuzzling into the cooled chest as the soft lips let out soft murmurs.  
Zane wasn't sure about what to do. He decided that there was no need to do anything though, Jay was comfortable and relaxed and it only made Zane smile.  
The pale taller man was no stranger to Jay’s talking in sleep and cuddling around a pillow so it was honestly more than expected.

White went back to sleep.

_2.47 AM_

Master of ice was once again awoken, this time by the slightly louder murmurs coming from the smaller man's sleep.  
But these were not happy murmurs, Jay was clearly having a nightmare and white could feel blue’s face tense up as he gripped tighter around his chest.  
Zane felt worry as he wrapped his arms around the freckled body and gently cooed in a whisper. “Shh, it's okay Jay, I’m here,” he said as he slowly started caressing his back with soft palms.

Zane knew this felt quite intimate and that they were not in that kind of relationship but he has this undenying want to be caring and loving towards his teammate. After all, he was just comforting the brunette because of his lack of sleep… right?... Right.

Jay softened up and nuzzled up in the crook of his neck, smiling.

The white ninja suddenly felt a warm feeling go through his system, a feeling he hadn’t quite ever had yet. It felt right. He slightly dipped his nose into Jays hair, smelling the sweet citrus smell of the shampoo Jay used the other day.

Zane swore he heard Jay murmur as white was slowly drifting off back into sleep  
“I-I like you… so much...” The murmurs only got quieter “...Zane.”

_6.10 AM_

Zane was slowly waking up, his inner alarm telling him to get ready and make breakfast. But first he had to deal with one certain human wrapped around his chest.  
He slowly untangled the smaller man. Jay let out a sad hum as he gently let go of Zane.

Zane sat on the bed frame as he put on some fresh clothes. White heard a soft groaning and shifting sheets.

Jay was waking up.

“You awake?” Zane whispered as he leaned closer to see the other ninja.

Jay slowly opened his eyes and it took a few seconds to remember where, how and why he was curled up in his crushe’s bed.  
The brunette blushed. “Oh- a-ah… um… thanks for letting me sleep, I hope I wa-wasn't too much trouble.”

Zane giggled. “Well you did certainly wrap around me in your sleep… it was… comforting.”

The smaller boy flushed “OH GOD… did I-I? Oh for the first spinjitzu master I'm sorry I… that's embarrassing...” Jay sat up and covered his face in his hands, completely red like a tomato.

The ice ninja’s system got another warm shiver as he reached out for Jays wrist. “Hey it's okay, I saw it gave you more comfort so i didn't discourage it-”

“YEAH... BUT-...”

“It was rather heartwarming,” Zane finished.

“Z-Zane...this is like… _ughhhgh_.”

“Are you okay? I do not wish to make you uncomfortable Jay, I care a lot about you.”

“No no… that's not it, I-” Jay said as he processed what Zane just said. _“Aughhhhhgghh”_

“Jay?”

Jay fell back into the covers as he pulled over the soft blanket that had a blue flower pattern on.  
He muffled into the covers. “You should go n’ make breakfast.”

Zane furrowed his eyebrows. “Well, alright then, but please let me know if I ever do anything wrong, I am quite aware that sometimes I may come across odd.”  
The nindroid left the bedroom thinking to himself. _“Did I make him uncomfortable? My calculations were not expecting such a response. Was I misreading the situation?”_

\---  
Blue got up from the covers all embarrassed, surely Zane didn't mean it that way, he cared about him just like any of his teammates… right? Wait… well of course he did, he shouldn't be any more special…

He left the nice and tidy room and entered his own and plopped on the bed, burying his face in his stack of pillows. _“Stupid, stupid, stupid,”_ he thought to himself.

_7.03 AM_

Zane lightly knocked on his door  
“Jay, are you in there? Breakfast is ready.”  
He refused to respond and Zane left, feeling a little guilty but he didn't want to be pushy.

_7.43 AM_

Breakfast passed and Zane brushed by Jay's door. He didn't have breakfast yet and others wondered where he was. Jay was stubborn.  
Zane knocked once more and nudged the door open.  
“Hey, is something wrong Jay?”

“M’ fine... I swear.”

“I don't think you can promise me that you're fine with that sort of tone.”

“N-no it's just that...” Jay sighed preparing himself. “It's just that you're so damn amazing...”

Zane froze, taken aback.

“I've had a c-crush on you for like over a year, and hea-hearing you _be like that_ just... AHGHH!” He groaned. “You don't have to l-like… accept my feelings… it- it just feels good having this off my chest… I suppose.”

“Jay-”

“I know… it's super embarrassing and this just _fucks_ everything up...”

The nindroid didn't know how to react- he was dead in his tracks.

There was a bit of silence before white reached out his hand towards Jay’s. “I...I am not yet familiar with this feeling but maybe you're the one who could teach me more about it then...” Zane looked in Jay's eyes, noting how bright his eyes lit up.

“T-teach you?”

“Correct,” the nindroid said as he was slowly getting closer to the humans face.

“C-could you... E-elaborate?”

“I want to understand what I'm feeling for you, I never wanted to get closer to someone until you. I've been trying for some... time now but im aware of my boundaries.”

Jay immediately sprung up and hugged the robot boy who was sitting on the bed frame.

“You're such an angel… please can I... maybe...- kiss you?” Jay mumbled in a half wail.

“I feel it would be appropriate, yes.” Zane smiled.

“You dork.” Jay leaned back only to lean in for a kiss, gently cupping Zane’s pale skin. He had been wanting this for so long. So many dreams and fantasies, him… kissing the handsome nindroid. He felt complete.

Jay broke off the kiss to catch some air. “So uh… Are we… dating?” he nervously asked as the butterflies in his stomach only got stronger at the thought.

“I think I would be very happy, of course if it makes you satisfied too,” Zane said innocently.

Jay laughed quietly. “This is more than satisfying Zane,” he answered as he pecked in for another kiss.

“So, would you like me to bring you breakfast? I don't want you skipping meals, _cupcake_.” Zane giggled with still a small concern in his eyes.

The lightning ninja swore his heart skipped a beat when he heard the pet name, where did he even learn this? Jay could only nod as he was lost for words.  
Zane combed his hand through the curly locks. 

“Alright.”

Both smiled lovingly at each other.


End file.
